


The Color of Their Eyes and the Ink on Their Skin

by Lavender_stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rating will probably go up, Soulmate-Colors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Why Did I Write This?, possible smut idk yet, probably, shameless fluff, they are gay and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_stars/pseuds/Lavender_stars
Summary: Everything is dull, boring, and gray, but somehow Patton Sanders still makes the most of it. Especially since he can talk to his soulmates. Yep! You heard that right! Soulmates. Four of them to be exact! L, V, J, and R. These were his soulmates and he already loved them. They made him happy. He only hoped he could find them soon.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	The Color of Their Eyes and the Ink on Their Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Tell me if you like the concept or not. I'll accept any constructive criticism you may have <3 Hope you enjoy

Everything is dull, boring, and gray, but somehow Patton Sanders still makes the most of it. Especially since he can talk to his soulmates. Yep! You heard that right! Soulmates. Four of them to be exact! L, V, J, and R. He likes to call them Liberty Blue (Liberty for short), Violet, Dandelion, and Razzmatazz (Razz for short), all lovingly nicknamed after Crayola crayon colors (the reason J is nicknamed Dandelion is that he originally introduced himself as D and Patton couldn't find any yellow crayons with the letter J). They all have their own nicknames for him of course. L calls him Puppis (short for Zeta Puppis), Patton pronounces it Puppies in his head, V calls him Paris (short for Paris Blue, #767FFF to be specific), J calls him Peanut (after a wild baby blue racer snake he named), and R calls him Padre simply because "you act like a dad. Might as well call you as such". These were his soulmates and he already loved them. They made him happy. He only hoped he could find them soon.  
-  
This is definitely not going to be normal chapter lengths. I just wanted to see if you guys liked the idea. 

The concept is:  
You can only see the color of your soulmate(s)'s eyes and you can also see any sort of ink, paint, or injury they get on themself. If someone has the same eye color as your soulmate, it'll still come off gray because the universe just kind of works like that. If you have the same colored eyes as your soulmate, your eyes will also still be gray. Once you find all your soulmates, you'll be able to see every color.

Disclaimer: Patton and Logan both have blue eyes, but since Patton is more of a sky blue and Logan is more of indigo, I am giving Patton lighter shades and Logan darker shades for their soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Anything I could improve?


End file.
